Elizabeta Héderváry
Elizabeta Héderváry is the live-in girlfriend of Roderich Edelstein from the manga/anime series Hetalia and the Tea Leaves series. She is the personification of the country Hungary. Appearance and Personality Appearance She has long, light brown hair and green eyes. Her most common outfit, seen in merchandise and official artwork, is a green military uniform and matching beret. In the actual series, she can usually be seen in traditional Hungarian folk dress. The flower she wears in her hair, according to notes by Himaruya, is meant to represent Lake Balaton. It has been alternatively colored pink and yellow in the official artwork, though it is colored orange in the anime adaptation. Later in A Beautiful World, the flower was changed back to pink. Personality In her past, Elizabeta was once a nomadic girl who loved to chase after horses on the plains, and was a rather tomboyish child, to the point where she believed herself to be a boy until hitting puberty. She is described as being both a reliable older sister type (mainly to Laura and Feliciano) and the manliest character in the series, and she also appears to be a fujoshi (literal: "rotten woman," a woman who is a yaoi fan). Elizabeta is also shown to be quite religious, as illustrated in Episode 59 , when she received a vision from God to hit Francis on the head with a pan. She does not get along well with Romania, to the point where their relationship is described as being like that of a cat and a dog. It is also said that due to her dislike of Romanians, she would name her dogs after them. Mongolia is said to have bullied Elizabeta in her youth, along with the Ottoman Empire (Sadik). Back Story A younger Elizabeta first appears in Episode 10, in the Chibitalia sub-storyline. Having found that she happens to be in a similar situation to the child (as a servant to Roderich), she spends time with him and dresses him up in her old clothes. She is shown to be interested in Roderich and concerned with how the villagers have been heckling him. The adult Elizabeta officially appears in Episode 59, receiving a message from God to hit Francis with her frying pan. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Elizabeta stops Natalia from slapping Lin Yi again outside of a club during Lin Yi's bachlorette party. She and the other female countries have a stern talk with the Belarusian woman about the conditions of the hostage situation and not to abuse the bride-to-be. Natalia lies and says that Lin Yi and her are good friends. Elizabeta and the other girls don't believe her and decide to keep a close eye on her for the wedding day. Later, Feliciano calls Elizabeta and asks about Gilbert. She panics when he mentions the Woman in Red. The Hungarian woman tells Roderich, causing him to abruptly stop playing piano and panic. Minutes later, Gilbert calls them. Elizabeta asks him about the Woman in Red and if Feliciano knew what he was talking about. When the Prussian man confirms all of it, she and her boyfriend panic. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Elizabeta starts to see that something is wrong with Ludwig when she came by to drop off some papers that Feliciano forgot to deliver to him. She spots the German man talking to talking to himself. When the Hungarian woman asks who he was talking to, Ludwig insists that he was talking to the woman in the red coat. Only the German man can see her, though. Later, Elizabeta gets on the phone to Gilbert and he confirms her fears. Towards the end of the conversation, she hears a knock at the door and hangs up to see who it was. The next day, Roderich finds Elizabeta out cold on the floor and cold to the touch. When she comes to, the Hungarian woman remembers what happened yesterday and begins to freak out. Roderich gets her to calm down and tell him what happened. Elizabeta is freaked out still, but manages to talk. She tells him what happened her, her head begins to ache and her nose bleeds. When she is finished, the Hungarian feels better and goes to the bathroom to wash her face. Roderich is left freaked out himself. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Elizabeta gets worried about Roderich when he is starting to have his visions. Meanwhile, she is being stalked by a ghost when grocery shopping for dinner one night. She tries to ignore it as Antonio's instructions, but a force pushes her into the salt, causing her to break it and spill it everywhere. A janitor asks if she's okay and she says that she is and apologizes for the mess. He asks her what happened, but she can't explain it. Elizabeta pays for her groceries and makes it home without further incident. When she gets back home, she breaks down crying. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Roderich Edelstein Main Article: Roderich Edelstein Elizabeta's former husband and close friend, yet the status of their relationship is going very well. Throughout the anime and manga, the two share many moments that suggest that they have feelings for one another. For example, in the Buon San Valentino strips, Elizabeta is given a gift from an anonymous source, but when described the man has many of the same facial features that Roderich has. In the anime, she seems to enjoy hearing him play his piano, close to his side. Also, during the third season, Elizabeta seems worried that Ludwig wants to annex Roderich and she asks him "to please consider his feelings." Although the relationship has been confirmed, they both seem to care deeply about the other's well being and happiness. Many believe that the marriage was mostly a valuable war alliance and the two supported each other in war. The two have a very close relationship, despite the dissolution of their alliance and marriage. As children, Roderich was often beaten up and defeated by Elizabeta when it came to wars, but when they got older, she became his servant while they were both under the rule of the Holy Roman Empire. Today, Roderich and Elizabeta are dating and living together. Feliciano Vargas Main Article: Feliciano Vargas When they were both under Roderich's rule, she and Feliciano were very close and she saw herself as his older sister figure. Apparently, she was one of the few characters who knew his true gender at that time. Gilbert Beilschmidt Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt She and Gilbert were rivals as children. Gilbert and Elizabeta herself both believed Hungary to be male. Since he made fun of her problems during that time, Elizabeta is seen to hate him and often hits him with her frying pan whenever she sees the opportunity to. Notably, Gilbert is seen to have groped her as a child, unaware of her true gender and thinking that he was simply grabbing a weak spot, though he was utterly horrified by his actions. They are also seen as a pairing in some of the fandom. It is a fairly popular pairing in the series Trivia * In older archived notes by Hidekaz Himaruya (circa 2007), it is mentioned that he originally considered making a male Hungary character, who was supposed to be a crossdresser. In the end, he decided to make Hungary the first female character of the series while Poland (who was originally planned to be female) became a cross-dressing male instead. The male version of Hungary was later used as the basis for Lithuania's design. Himaruya also initially thought of making a female Hungary who was more snide and "witchy," describing her as hot-tempered to the point where she would shoot people with arrows if they thought she was a guy. * In later notes that were compiled in the special booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya revealed that a Hungary character actually was the first nation in the design department, as the witchy woman idea was recycled from a Hungarian witch character in a scrapped "hero in New York" series that would be replaced by the idea of Hetalia. * A blog entry by Himaruya revealed that Hungary has an ancestor, known only as Magyar, but he has not been mentioned or visually depicted in the actual series. In the screenplay for Gakuen Hetalia, her ancestor is referred to as Hun. * Though her birthday has not been revealed yet, her "Wedding Day" corresponds with the date of the Austro-Hungarian Compromise. * In the official English translation from Tokyopop and in the official subtitles from FUNimation, her catch phrase "Give back the vital regions" was changed to "Give back his little happy place!". Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Hungary Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Canon Characters